¿a quien he de escoger?
by Pacificgirl21
Summary: raven tiene una hermana; raven y cb son pareja,robin y star son pareja; speedy y raven pasan mucho tiempo juntos; raven y robin casi son pareja; cb intenta alejar a terra...mi cabeza... cbxrv rbxsf
1. secretos rebelados

Hola esta es mi primera historia espero les í va.

Un momento, para abreviar un poco usare abreviaturas así:chico bestia(cb),raven(rv),robin(rb),starfire(sf),cyborg (cy) y terra(tr).

segun vaya metiendo personajes dire sus abreviaturas.

capitulo 1:"secretos rebelados"

Parecia una mañana normal,el sol salio y todos los titanes estaban ya desayunando pero cuando chico bestia llega...

cb: buenos días amigos.

todos(menos raven): buenos dias

sf: que tal tu existencia esta mañana amigo bestia?

cb: bien, y tu?

sf: muy bien y amigos escuchenme

todos(menos raven): ? -se miran entre ellos-vale

rb: no no noooooo!

todos(menos raven):?

sf: esta noche -empezo a contar star sin acer caso a robin- robin y yo saldremos al cine a comer pizza y dulces poco saludables!

todos(menos raven): que!?

-robin se echa las manos a la cara y se esconde. todo el mundo lo esta buscando ,menos raven (jajajaj)

rb: raven -mira a su alrededor- raven ayudame

rv: que sucede -dice con su monotona voz sin dejar de leer su libro

rb: no podrias hacer para que no me bean ? verdad?

-raven (sin despegarse de su libro ( que ?qué que libro es ? lo sabremos despues jajajajajaja) empieza a decir un conjuro

rv: azarath mitreon zintos

-robin se vuelve inbisible

rb: guay gracias raven -dice mientras le da un abrazo

-raven ni se inmuta por que sigue leyendo su libro

autora: bueno mas bien lo esta mirando ano ser que se puedan leer los albunes de eso es raven estaba mirando fotos de todos los titanes especialmente de cierto ser verde.

cy: robin! donde estas cabeza de piña? jajaja -risa malvada

-robin decide gastar una broma a sus compañeros aprobechando que es imbisible (jajaajaj que malo es robin)

rb: -poniendo voz de fantasma- uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cyborgggggggggggggg

cy: cabeza de piña? -pregunta asustado al no ver a nadie

cb: donde estas viejo?

rb: estoy en todas partessss -poniendo voz de fantasma

rv: silencio! -dijo gritando a la vez que chasqueaba los de dos (chas)

-robin vuelve a ser normal

rb: oh oh

-todos se lanzaron a por robin (menos raven y star)jajaja

-de repente suena la alarma

rb: hay problemas en jump city

todos van mientras que chico bestia espera por raven

cb: raven -dice mientras va a junto de ella -vamos -dice mientras sonrie con la sonrisa que todos conocemos

rv: ya voy

-van los dos al centro de jump city

En el centro de jump city...

-Somnos (el malo) estaba destrullendo la ciudad

rb: titanes ataquen!

-todos atacan ala vez pero somnos les da con un rayo rojo. los titanes caen al suelo y al despertarse ven a sus dobles junto a ellos

somnos:estos son sus dobles encargados de revelar sus mayores secretos jajajajajaajajaja -risa malvada

autora:para que quede claro a los dobles les pondre una estrellita en su nombres por ejemplo: *cy

*cb: -llendo hacia raven- hola guapa -le dice a raven- te apeteceria cenar con migo hoy? -le pregunta mientras le acaricia la mejilla

raven: como que guapa?!-pregunto sonrojada

-raven se habia quedado en shok, no sabia que decir

-de repente aparece *raven

*rv: -hacia chico bestia- que haces esta noche ?-pregunta con una voz seductora

cb: por? -pregunta rojo como un tomate

*rv:para ir yo con tigo -le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-chico bestia estaba apunto de decir algo cuando llego *robin

*rb: -va hacia raven y starfire las coje cada una por un brazo- guapas ambas lo son

cb:yo te mato! -grito y se lanzo a por robin(el bueno jajajajajaja)

-raven logro liberarse de los brazos de *robin

*rv y rv: -llendo hacia robin y chico bestia- paren ya!

-ambos dejaron de pegarse y de repente *raven fue a junto robin y le dio un beso en la mejilla y despues hizo lo mismo con chico bestia solo que a el tambien le acaricio las orejas

*sf: -llendo a junto robin - guapo

rb: que dices? gua...-fue silenciado por un beso de *sf, mientras *rv le acariciaba el pelo

rv: ya no aguanto mas tantos lios! -dijo y luego lanzo un hechiczo que no habia hecho nunca

rv: azarath morfis antrop tornio zintos

-cuando el humo se fue solo estaban los titanes originales y todos se fueron a la torre pero antes quedaron solos raven y chico bestia

cb: nada-le dijo a raven

rv: -confundida -nada que

cb: no hago nada esta noche -dijo rojo como un tomate

-raven se sonrojo y le tendio la mano a chico bestia

-chico bestia le cojio la mano y aparecieron en la puerta de la torre

rv:hasta mañana

cb:hasta mañana

continuara...

y asta aqui el capitulo uno espero les guste y comenten a ver si puedo llaver esta histori mas allá

mas tarde subire el cap 2

no se lo pueden perder

adios


	2. la hermana de

hola ya estoy aqui y les trigo el segundo capitulo

tenemos un nuevo personaje nuevo y su abreviatura es dn

capitulo 2:"la hermana de ..."

-habian pasado ya dos semanas del ataque de somnos y robin, starfire y chico bestia seguian enfadados.

cy:amigos disculpense

tr:con quien esta enfadado cada uno?

-se lo piensan

-en el cuarto de raven

rv: azarath metrion zintos...

tiritiritiri

comunicador:que tal rae?

rv:din?

comunicador:si hermanita soy yo

rv: que tal en el trabajo?

comunicador:buuuuueeeeenooooo-suspira-me han despedido

rv: que pena-dice sarcastica

comunicador:DIN VEN AQUI!

comunicador: lo siento rae era mama

rv: vale

comunicador: chaito te llamo luego

rv: chaito

-cuelga y sigue

rv: azarath metrion zintos...

-de vuelta en la sala...

cb: cabeza piña

rb: chico ensalada

sf: raven

-en ese momento suena la alarma y aparece raven(sonriendo)

rb: titanes ata...-le interrumpe terra

tr: y tu, con quien estas enfadada?

-todos la mira como diciendo: a quien?

rv: por que tendria que estar enfadada con alguien?

tr:por lo de los clones

rv: eso fue hace dos semanas y ahora no hay tiempo hay problemas

-en esto desaparece

cb: que raro

-la siguen pero cunando llegan ven a plasmus luchando solo(o eso creen ellos) y a raven sentada en el suelo y comiendo palomitas

cb:que esta pasando aqui?

rv: -mientras come- sentaos os estais perdiendo el espectaculo

-en ese momento plasmus cae al suelo y aparece una chica que antes era inbisible

dn: rae,como lo llevas?

rv:por la correa

-ambas rien

cb: raven acabas de contar un chiste?

dn: mi pequeña rae, siempre esta contando chistes

rv: yo soy asi

-ambas rieron

cy: como te llamas?

rb:de que conoces a raven?

sf:quieres ser mi amiga?

dn:diana, pero todo el mundo me llama din; soy su hermana y si

cy:hola

cb:que!?

sf:bien

rb:donde vives?

dn:me he ido de casa

rv: te puedes quedar con nosotros

rb: vale

sf,cy y cb: vale

-en la torre...

-la llavan a la habitacion de invitados

rb:siento que solo haya una cama

rv: no lo sientas y mira -señala a dentro

-la habitacion estaba llena de muebles y pintada

-todos salieron

rb:raven

rv:que?

rb: crees que mañana tu hermana podra entrenar con nosotros?

rv: si, creo

continuara...

bueno hasta aqui el tercer capitulo espero les guste y comenten intentare hacer la segunda parte pronto

chao


	3. la hermana de parte 2

ola ya volvi y les traigo el tercer capitulo disfrutenlo

capitulo 3:"la hermana de..."parte 2

-al dia siguiente de la llegada de din los titanes quieren conocer los poderes de la hermana de su amiga mientras que chico bestia tiene otra idea en mente...

en le gimnasio...

rb: bien din vamos a ver como te manejas en una batalla. vale?

dn: lista

rb: quien quiere primero?

sf: yo me ofrezco voluntaria para probar el nivel de nuestra amiga!

dn: procurare no hacerte daño- dijo en tono burlon

rv: din!-grito raven-no la mates. entendido?

dn: entendido

rb: que empieze el combate!

sf: amiga me gustaria saber si ataco como amiga o como rival?

dn: rival!

sf: vale!

-star empezo a lanzar rayos de energia verde mientras din solo esquivava los ataques de la alien. cuando star estaba cansada din decidio hacer un conjurito pequeño.

dn: azarath mortanus andron zintos

-star desaparecio y aparecion cayendo encima de robin

dn: tanto para din! -festejo din(pero su festejo no duro mucha ya que era el turno de...)

cy: me toca a mi

-din trago saliva y miro hacia arriba(din es del tamaño de cb aunque sea mayor que rae)

dn: cyborg! sera un honor luchar contra tal heroe!

cy: -distraido y dandole la espalda a din- lo se y el secreto es una bue...-no pudo acabar y que din le dio una patada en le espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo.

dn: cyborg

cy: que?-pregunto mientras se levantaba

dn: eres grande pero tu ego mas

-cyborg se quedo sin habla

-el turno de chico bestia

rb: esto va a durar muy poco-dijo burlandose de chico bestia

-chico bestia bajo las orejas triste y din se dio cuenta que no paraba de mirar a su hermanita y ella a el y din penso

dn: "_si dejo que gane chico bestia el estara contento y mi hermana tambien_"

rb: empieza el combate!

dn: chico bestia -susurro

cb: que din?

dn: quieres reirte en la care de ese cabeza piña?

cb: claro! que tengo que hacer?

dn: tu solo ataca yo me encargo del tetro

cb: vale

-chico bestia hizo lo que din le dijo y se transformo en oso y se lanzo a por din luego chico bestia se fue y din estaba en el suelo y chico bestia saltaba de la alegria y je dijo a robin:

cb: tenias razon robin esto acabo muy rapido

-raven fue a junto su hermana

rv: estas bien? -pregunto preocupada

dn: si -mira a chico bestia- esta feliz no cres?

rv: te has dejado vencer para que este feliz?

dn: si

-raven le da un abrazo e su hermana mientras le dice al oido:

rv: gracias

-y por ultimo le tocaba a robin (ya se lo que piensa:_"y raven?"_ raven no quiso luchar contra su hermana)

rb: estas preparada?

dn: yo naci preparada

-robin daba puñetazos y patadas pero din solo esquivava. robin decidio usar sus discos y uno acerto con gelando las piernas de din y djandola indefensa ante un ataque pero din uso su aura negra para coger a robin y acercarlo a ella para poder besarlo y asi lo hizo... robin quedo impnotizado(literalmente)...

dn: liberame!

-y asi lo hizo el enbobado robin libero a din la cual chasqueo los dedos y libero al heroe de su trance y lo pudo derrotar

sf: es tarde a dormir -aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh(bostezo jajaja)

-todos se fueron a dormir sabiendo que mañana seria un gran dia

*hasta aqui el tercer capitulo se que no tiene mucho sentido pero prometo que el proximo tratara mas de raven y de chico bestia

chao


	4. la cancion de chico bestia

ola volvi y este capitulo esta dedicado a una cancion que me encanta de alejandro fernandez (cual es?adivínenlo) y tambien esta relacionado con el capitulo 1

capitulo 4:"la canción de chico bestia"

-era una tarde normal en la torre T (aclaro: normal=aburrido) y todos estan hablando con din...

rb: y como era tu casa?

dn: roja toda roja-rie-la decoro mi padre

sf: y tu habitacion?

dn: pues como la de aqui... morada y negra

cy: que es lo que mas te gusta hacer?

dn: pues...-le interrumpe raven

rv: molestarme con sus locuras imaginarias

dn: no-dice en tono burlon-lo que me gusta hacer es jugar a los videojuegos

rv: si -dice burlándose -sobre todo al videojuego "fastidia a tu hermana"

dn: mas quisieras tu jugar tambien como yo a los videojuegos

rv: venga no te hagas de rogas si te supero por mil puntos

-raven se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se sonroja y enfada al ver atodos mirandola fijamente(con cara de "juegas a los videojuegos?")y a su hermana con cara de "ahora te fastidias;respectivamente.

cb: enserio?-dice intentando volver a oir a raven decir que juega

rb: no sabia que jugaras a los videojuegos dice mientras se acerca a ella

cb: yo ya lo pregunte?-dice enfadado a robin

autora: todos recordaran el episodio 1 en el que los clones malos de nuestros amigos rebelan sus secretos(jajajajaaja que mala soy)

tr: no se peleen

dn: que pasa entre esos dos?-le pregunta din a cyborg

cy: hace unas semanas nos atacó un malo que hizo unos clones de nosotros y el clon de rob(robin) llamo guapas a star y a rae y clon de rae le dio un beso en la mejilla a cb y a rob-toma aire

dn: pues que bien-dijo sarcástica(creo que se sobreentendía)

cb: rae puedo hablar con tigo?-pregunto nervioso

rv: di-la responde

cb: a solas-dice casi gritando para que los demas se vallan

-todos se van de allí dejandolos solos

rv: que?-pregunta nerviosa ya que chico bestia era de esos que hablaba a solas

cb: ayer estube pensando en lo de los clones y estaba confuso y solo podia pensar en eso y compuse una cancion para ti

rv: enserio?

cb: si

rv: y ... como es?

cb: bueno si quieres te la canto o te la doy y ya

rv: -no sabia por que pero se moria de ganas de ver a su amigo verde cantar y lo unico que se ocurrio fue...-hoy no me apetece leer mas

cb: vale-cogio aire y empezo:

se muy bien que te vas y no piensas hablar

y que al menos pretendes nunca regresar

pero hija dejame que te bendiga

por que asi es la vida y se que volveras

-raven se quedo sorprendida al ver lo bien que cantaba su compañero

cb: que ha llegado el momento en que quieres volar

comparar otros besos y formas de amar

soy humano y lo entiendo

no detengo tus anhelos de probar tu libertad

-raven estaba en shok

cb: se que existe alguien mas que busca tu amor

y que es algo normal

que estas en tu derecho

y no lo puedo evitar

-raven no podia dejar de mirar a su amigo cantarin

cb: pero no lo beses como a mi

no lo toques nunca así

pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso

cuando me tropiezo por ahi

cb: pero no lo mires como a mi

no lo acaricies nunca así

por tu bien lo digo por que si lo haces...

te vas a acordar...de mi

cb: tal vez creas que estoy loco por pensar asi

por dejarte partir y alejarte de mi

pero vida se te olvida que eres mia

y tu partida solo es parte del vivir

cb: se que existe alguien mas que busca tu amor

y que es algo normal

que estas en tu derecho

y no lo puedo evitar

cb: pero no lo beses como a mi

no lo toques nunca así

pues yo nunca beso como a ti te beso

cuando me tropiezo por ahi

cb: pero no lo beses

nunca lo acaricies como a mi

por tu bien lo digo por que si lo haces...

te vas a acordar...de mi

-raven se quedo mirando a su amigo el cual ya habia terminado de cantar y esta la miro y cuando esta iva a hablar...

cb: raven yo...-fue silenciado por un beso de raven el cual duro casi cuatro minutos y se separaron para respirar

-lo que estos enamorados no sabian era que din lo habia visto _**TODO**_

*HASTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO SUBIR EL QUINTO PRONTO

Y PARA LOS QUE NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA LA CANCION ES NO LO BESES ;COMO YA DIJE; DE ALEJANDRO FERNANDEZ

CHAO ;)


	5. el regalo

**ola disculpen me por la tardanza no sabia que hacer pero ya volví y traigo un capitulo en el conoceremos mas a raven pero aviso algunas cosas son inventadas mas bien la mayoría. Atencion terra se fue de vacaciones durante un tiempo así que no aparecera ok?ok!**

**bueno les traigo el capitulo 5**

capitulo 5:"los secretos y un regalo"

-era un día normal en la torre de los titanes ...lo mas normal que puede ser un día allí... cada titan estaba con sus cosas habituales. Cyborg estaba jugando a los videojuegos con chico bestia, starfire estaba cocinando un plato tamariano, robin estaba buscando a slade **(robin: donde?! autora: lunático ¬¬)**, raven estaba leyendo ... o eso aparentaba pues no paraba de mirar a su novio **( si leyeron bien; desde lo sucedido ayer con la canción (ver cap 4) raven y chico bestia son novios pero nadie lo sabe (autora: o eso creen ellos) (ver final cap 4) **y din estaba... un momento donde estaba din... **(autora: adivinen quien se entera)**...

rv: chicos esto está silencioso...¿donde está din?

rb: silencioso... este sitio no puede estar silencioso con esos dos jugando todo el día con los videojuegos! -gritó mirando hacia los jugones

cb: pero es verdad...¿y din?

sf: ¿por que no vamos a buscar a nuestra amiga?

cy: hermanita donde cres que estaría din?

rv: pues... -estaba pensando

cb: en la biblioteca -dijo seguro- como es la hermana de rae

rv: primero ¡NO ME LLAMES RAE!-se calmó- y segundo siempre va al parque de diversiones

rb: pues vamos a mirar

-ya en el parque de diversiones

dn: ¡toma ya; gané! - din estaba gritando al ganar en un juego

rv: din, donde estabas?

dn: ola chicos - saludo y ...- ¡CHICOS! -se dio cuenta de que no habia avisado de que se iba

rb: deberias avisar antes de salir -dijo serio

dn: vale mamá -dijo burlandose

cy y sf: -hacia robin- cres que ya que estamos nos podriamos quedar un rato...por favoooooorrrrrrrrrr

-robin no pudo resistir a las miradas suplicantes de sus amigos y cedió

rb: vale pero solo un rato

cy: bien!

sf: robin, podrias ir con migo a la montaña rusa?

rb: cla-claro star -robin estaba rojo** ( y como no) **star tambien lo estaba

rv: voy a por algo de picar y me voy a un banco a leer por si me necesitan

-todos se fueron dejando solos a cb y a din **( aquí viene lo bueno XD) **din queria hablar con chico bestia sobre lo que vio ayer pero el se adelanto...

cb: din te quiero preguntar una cosa

dn: claro que quieres saber?

cb: que le podria regalar a rae? **( autora: eres muy discreto cb:garcias-media hora despues-eh!)**

dn: por que le quieres regalar algo a rae? -dijo fingiendo no saber **(autora: miente fatal pero conociendo a cb...)**

cb: esque...-busca una excusa-eh...-no se le ocurre nada

dn: da igual -dice-que quieres saber de ella? _"le quiere comprar algo a su novia que lindo"_ -pensó

cb: todo -dijo seguro

dn: vale-penso un momento lo que le iba a decir-vale sus colores favoritos son el azul, el negro, el morado y el verde.

cb: el-el ver-verde -dijo ya que el era verde

dn: le encantan las joyas

cb: aha

dn: ah y le encanta la musica

cb: vale gracias-asimilo todo

dn: oye me guardas un secreto?

cb: claro

dn: cantas bien-dijo para que se de cuenta de que lo sabia **(que mala XD)**

cb: como?! como lo sabes? -dijo nervioso

dn: debias haber buscado un sito privado

cb: no se lo digas a nadie

dn: vale -le giño un ojo- ven que te acompaño a comprar

cb: gracias

-se van al shoping

cb: y...¿que le puedo comprar? -dudó chico bestia

dn: mmmmmmmmm-duda-que tal un collar?

cb: que bien pero uno especial

dn: vale pero uno especial...¿donde?

cb: ni idea

-piensan durante mucho rato **(autora: piensan lento)**

dn: se donde los hacen a medida

cb: pues vamos

-se fueron a una tienda y cuando volvieron estaban todos enfadados

rb: ¿¡DONDE ESTABAIS?!

cb: ah ola chicos -dijo nervioso

cy: ¿¡QUE HACIAN FUERA A LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE?!

dn: ya es tan tarde?

sf: si

cb: cosas importantes -dijo serio

rb: vale -dijo ya calmado- a dormir

todos: vale

-ya se habian ido todos excepto cb y rae

cb: rae -la llamó

rv: que quieres?

cb: te traigo un regalo

rv: un regalo?

cb: claro, cierra los ojos

rv: vale

-rae cerro los ojos y...

-chico bestia le puso un collar con un corazon morado y negro con la cadena azul y dentro del corazon **( es de esos que se abre)** habia un cuervo verde esmeralda.

cb: ya puedes abrir los ojos

-rae abrio los ojos y vio el collar y cb lo abrio enseñandole el cuervo, rae no decia nada...

cb: _"espero que le guste"_

-rae no dijo nada solo lo beso, un beso apasionado pero dulce

cb: te gusta?

rv: tu que cres

-y lo volvio a besar mientras que din los miraba con una sonrisa **(autora: cotilla :) dn: oye que estoy aqui! autora: perdon ¬¬)**

**bueno les dejo aqui espero subir el siguiente pronto...**

**rv: mas te vale**

**autora: y tu aqui?**

**rv: quiero hacerte una pregunta**

**autora: que? ¬¬**

**rv: como va a continuar mi relacion porque tu adoras las telenovelas de celos y traicion**

**autora: y porque te importa?**

**rv: no vaya a ser que me rompan el corazon y destrulla la ciudad o me controle rabia**

**autora: mira me has dado una idea**

**rv: yo y mi bocota**

**rv: porfavor denle ideas que esta en blanco **

**autora: ayuda porfavor**

**besos chao **


	6. traicion parte 1

**yo: ola por fin se lo que hacer gracias por esperar**

**cb: ola autora**

**rb: bueno ravencb una pregunta.**

**yo: di**

**rb: que significa el titulo de este capitulo?**

**yo: ya lo sabras ...secreto...;-)**

**yo: así unas aclaraciones: 1-**_blabla_** pensamientos**

**2-**blabla **dialogo o narracion**

**3-blabla comentarios mios**

**yo: abreviaturas de los titanes este: aqualad-aq spedy-sp abeja-bee jinx-jx mas-mas menos- menos kid flash-kf**

capitulo 6: "regresa terra y con ella la traicion"parte 1

-era una mañana normal en la azotea de la torre t ...lo sé lo sé...normal+titanes no pega pero ya se ha hecho un cliché...bueno hoy era el dia que volvia terra de sus vacaciones y todos estaban esperandola...a lo lejos se podia ver una roca voladora con una rubia encima

cb: ola terra!

tr:ola chico bestia-mientras lo abraza

-raven se va envuelta en su aura

cb: rae espera!-y se va tras ella

tr: que pasa? _espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando...por favor como van a ser novios! ja!_

cy: quien sabe, se habra acordado de que le cogió algo de su cuarto y no quiere morir

tr: si no queria morir que no hubiera entrado

rb: ya sabes como es

todos: jajajajajaj **(para aclarar estan rob,cy,terra,star y din ok?)**

dn: _creo que va haber muchos problemas se puede ver que bestita y mi hermana se aman pero terra y robin...se podrian meter en medio...espero poder ayudar..._

sf: en que piensas amiga din?

dn: eh? ah en nada

sf: amigos tengo una idea pero necesitamos a todos nuestros amigos

rb: para que?

sf: ¡para una fiesta de vienbenida para nuestra amiga terra!

tr: star ..._espera me pongo un vestido corto y se le cae la baba a bestita si!_...es una gran idea!

cy: vale y que tal si llamomos a los titanes del este?

rb: vale pero hay que avisar a chico bestia y a raven

cy,tr y sf: vamos!

-bajan robin,terra,cyborg y star dejando sola a din

dn: _me lo suponia a terra le gusta bestia mmmmm... ya sé yo ayudaré a rae a hacer que bestia babee jajajaja_ jajajajajajajajjjajajja

sf: de que te ries amiga?

dn: a no de nada jaja

sf: vamos amiga

-bajaron las dos al living-cocina donde los esperaban todos **(din leyo la mente de terra por eso sabe lo que va a hacer) **

cb: para que nos llamasteis?

rb: star quiere hacer una fiesta para terra con los titanes del este

cb: genial, cuando?

sf: esta noche!

rv: yupi-sarcasmo

cy: a prepararnos!

rb: vamos

-se van cb,cy y rob a sus habitaciones y terra y star al shopping quedando solas raven y din

dn: rae quiero decirte que,y no me mates,sé que tu y chico bestia son...novios-se cubre la cabeza con las manos

rv: o/o ...¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

dn: es que si canta en el living normal que lo sepa y yo le ayude con el regalo-se vuelve a cubrir

rv: vale y porque me lo dices?

dn: quieres que se le caiga la baba esta noche-con sonrisa picara

rv: que tienes en mente?-con cara picara

dn: pense que nunca lo dirias

-ambas se fueron al cuarto de din a prepararse

-ya a la noche casi todos estaban ahi **(vamos que faltan las chicas ¬¬)**...

-robin traia un pantalon negro y una camisa blanca con chaqueta negra

-cybrog iba como siempre pero con corbata **(jajajaja XD)**

-speedy igual que robin pero el negro por rojo

-aqualad con un pantalon azul y una camisa negra

-mas y menos con el esmoquin tradicional **(jajajaja)**

-kid flash **(flash y jinx son den los titanes este en mi fic)** traia un pantalon rojo y una camisa amarilla con un rayo rojo

-y chico bestia un pantalon negro, una camisa verde y una chaqueta morada

rb: y las chicas?

aq: ya vendran-despreocupado

-mientras con las chicas...

-en el cuarto de star:

tr: star como me veo?

sf: muy bien y yo?

tr: linda

jx: y yo?

tr: wow

bee: y yo?

jx: bien

tr, jx,bee y sf: vamos!

-bajan al llegar todos las ven...

-star iba con un vestido corto lila claro muy **(muy muy muy) **pegado y el pelo trenzado

-terra iba con un vestido celeste claro corto tan pegado como el de star **( mas) **y fleco de lado

-bee iba con un vestido amarillo un cinturon negro ,unos guantes negros y el pelo en cola

-y jinx con un vestido negro con detalles en rosa y su pleo en cola con una peineta roja

tr: ola chico bestia-con voz dulce

cb: ola-cortante-sabes donde estan rae y din?

tr:-con el ceño fruncido-no

-en el cuarto de din:

rv: no estoy segura de esto

dn: venga te ves hermosisima vamos

rv: ok-no muy convencida

-en la sala

sp: y quien es din?

rb: es la hermana de raven su her...-no termino por qu la puerta se habrió...

-din iba con un vestido lila oscuro corto **(pero no mucho) **y su pelo negro de lado con una diadema azul claro con brillo

-y raven iba con...un vestido azul con detalles en verde corto, bastante corto con su pelo con un fleco de lado y una diadema verde con un cuervo negro y el dije que le regalo chico bestia

-din fue a junto cb

dn: hice un buen trabajo o no

cb: wow-baba

dn: pues diselo

-cb iba de camino cuando speedy se adelanto

sp: ola rae te ves bien-con voz seductora

rv: eh...gracias?

cb: me permites-a speedy

sp: claro

-speedy se va y nadie esta cerca de ellos dos, bueno escepto din

rv: como me veo?

cb: hermosa -con cara de bobo

rv: jiji pareces un tonto

cb: jajaja es que lo soy jaja

rv: ya pero eres mi tonto -y le da un beso en la mejilla

cb: vienes?

rv: vamos-tomandole la mano

dn: _soy buena con estos temas menos en encontrar uno para mi jajaja_ jajaja

sp: din?

dn: si? quien eres?

sp: soy speedy de los titanes del este y tu debes de ser la hremna de raven cierto?

dn: si soy yo

sp:no te paraces mucho a ella

dn: lo sé **(como no lo dije antes lo digo ahora din tiene la piel clara pero no gris el pelo negro largo los ojos azules y con forma de gato)**

sp: quieres bailar?

dn: mmmm...vale-le cogio la mano

cy: -por el microfono-bien amigos ahora los juegos de la fiesta

bee: -por el microfono-el primer juego es de baile por parejas cojan a sus parejas y bailen como nunca!

-las parejas son: **(jinx y flash no participan)**

rb: star quieres ser mi pareja para el baile? _algo me dice que demomento no vaya con raven_

sf: claro-coge la mano de robin

bee: primera pareja robin y starfire

sp: din quieres ser mi pareja?

dn: claro!

bee: segunda pareja speedy y ¿din?...pues vale...y din

cy: abeja

bee: si?

cy: quieres ser mi pareja?

bee: vale

bee: tercera pareja cyborg y yo

cb: rae bailas?

rv: mmmmm...yo no bailo

cb: vengaaaa

rv: pero...-quiso objetar- vale

cb: bien!

bee:cuarta pareja chico bestia y raven

cy: juezes: mas,menos,terra y aquald preparense

-empiezan a bailar en la primera cancion paran robin y star

-en la segunda cancion pararon cyborg y abeja

-en la ultima pareja era una cancion rapida y din y rae iban practicamente iguales y lo mismo con speedy y bestita

sp: _deberas es linda y se muve como una diosa es perfecta_

dn: _la verdad es que es lindo y buen bailarin genial_

cb: _sigo sin creer que rae sea mi novia pero temo que robin me la robe pero espero que rae sea fiel yo lo seré...se mueve como una diosa es perfecta es...raven_-con una sonrisa en la cara

rv: _deberas no entiendo comeo es que estoy bailando asi sera que feliz y valinte estaran dominando?- rae rebelde: no fresa soy yo-tu..._

cy: wow esto esta muy reñido

-de repente speedy y din paran de bailar

bee: bueno ganan rae y bestita

todos: biennnn

cy: por que parasteis?-a din y speedy

dn y sp: cansancio

bee:-por el microfono-el segundo juego es de canto los que quieran que canten

cy: los cantantes son: -star -jinx -terra -raven

bee: raven?

cy: si...se apun...-no continuo por...

rv: ¡NO VOY A CANTAR!

cb: vamos rae no es tan malo

rv: NUNCA-cruzandose de brazos

bee: eso lo explica

todos: CANTA RAVEN CANTA

rv: ahhhh...-suspiro rendida-esta bien

todos: SIIIIIII!

bee: bueno preparaos

cy: primero star

sf: gracias bueno esta cancion es para alguien especial ejem ejem...

sf:Tu eras todo para mi

yo no creia mas que en ti

te llegaste a convertir en mi religion

tu eras todo y nada mas

eras mi voz eras mi hogar

en medio de la soledad una bendicón

pero algo extraño sucedio

mi cuento de hadas se acabo

dijiste adios y me rompiste el corazón

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

tu eras todo para mi desde el principio y hasta el fin

no habia como definir todo este amor

pero algo extraño susedio

el cuento de hadas se acabo

dijiste adios y me rompiste el corazón

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentido

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentido

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentido

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

todos: bravo!

sf: gracias

bee: bien siguiente jinx

jx: bueno esta cancion me define muy bien asi que espero que os guste ejem ejem...

jx:No soy mujer de las que creen…

Que entienden lo que es sentirse bien o mal

Nunca tendré las palabras que…

Te digan cosas sin lastimarte

Sé que no es fácil…

Hacer lo que quiero sin importarme

Puedes ser parte de mí…

Déjame ir o será muy tarde

No te pido perdón…

Pues sé que fue tu error…

¡Ámame, déjame, búscame pero déjame seguir!

¿Y dónde queda la parte de mí?

Que nunca sabe hacia dónde ir

Si me equivoco sólo…

Ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate

¡Hasta que regrese a ti!

¿Y dónde queda la parte de mí?

Que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti

No me entiendas sólo…

Ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate

¡Porque santa nunca fui!

No soy mujer de las que ven…

Y juzgan todo, tan sólo con mirar

No soy igual que las demás…

Que quieren las cosas que no les puedes dar

Ven y ayúdame a sentir…

Que no necesito ya de nadie más y así

No me mate la verdad…

¡Pues no soy igual, pero santa nunca fui!

No te pido perdón…

Pues sé que fue tu error…

¡Ámame, déjame, búscame pero déjame seguir!

¿Y dónde queda la parte de mí?

Que nunca sabe hacia dónde ir

Si me equivoco sólo…

Ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate

¡Hasta que regrese a ti!

¿Y dónde queda la parte de mí?

Que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti

No me entiendas sólo…

Ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate

¡Porque santa nunca fui!

¿Y dónde queda la parte de mí?

Que nunca sabe hacia dónde ir

Si me equivoco sólo…

Ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate

¡Hasta que regrese a ti!

¿Y dónde queda la parte de mí?

Que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti

No me entiendas sólo…

Ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate

¡Porque santa nunca fui!

Santa no soy, ni lo seré…

¿Y dónde queda la parte de mí?

Que nunca sabe hacia dónde ir

Si me equivoco sólo…

Ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate

¡Hasta que regrese a ti!

¿Y dónde queda la parte de mí?

Que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti

No me entiendas sólo…

Ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate

¡Porque santa nunca fui!

¿Y dónde queda la parte de mí?

Que nunca sabe hacia dónde ir

Si me equivoco sólo…

Ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate

¡Hasta que regrese a ti!

¿Y dónde queda la parte de mí?

Que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti

No me entiendas sólo…

Ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate

¡Porque santa nunca fui!

todos: bravo!

jx: gracias

cy: bien terminamos con raven

tr: susurrandole a raven- procura no dejarnos sordos

rv: grrrr

rv: bueno disfrutad ejem ejem...

rv: Al momento de ser realista

Nunca me consideré una especialista

Y sin embargo algo en mí cambió

Sé exactamente cómo sucedió

Mi corazón palpitaba

Cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba

Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar

Debo decir que no me fue tan mal

Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado

Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió

Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces

Ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido

Haber recorrido lo que recorrí

Si al final de cuentas

Él era mi recompensa...

Que suerte que nunca me fuí

Yo nunca fui muy afortunada -salen lagrimas de raven-

Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban

Me maltrataban y me hacían llorar

Y nadie me venía a consolar

Ahora estoy como loca

Pensando que voy a comerle la boca

Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor

Y someterlo al más hermoso amor

Cómo de repente todo se ha orenado

Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió

Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces

Ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido

Haber recorrido lo que recorrí

Si al final de cuentas

Él era mi recompensa...

Que suerte que nunca me fui.

todos: -con lagrimas en los ojos-bravo!

rv: gracias

cb: maravilloso

rv: enserio?

cb: claro

rv:-mientras lo abraza-gracias

bee:siguiente terra

tr: bueno esta cancion es para alguien muy espcial para mi...ejem ejem...

tr:Cuando te conocí,

algo extraño pasó,

me guardé tu sonrisa

en el corazón.

Ya no sobreviví,

y en tu encanto caí

sin razón

que dulce y cruel

es el amor.

Pero pronto aprendí

que no vale soñar

que yo soy para tí

una amiga más.

Hay algo entre los dos

que provoca este nudo

en la voz.

Que dulce y cruel

es el amor.

Si tan sólo cruzarás

conmigo tu mirada

si tan sólo creyeras

lo que siento por tí.

Ser tu amiga

no me hace tan feliz,

ya no puedo callar

fijate en mí.

Pero pronto aprendí

que no vale soñar

que yo soy para tí

una amiga más.

Hay algo entre los dos

que provoca este nudo

en la voz.

Que dulce y cruel

es el amor.

Si tan sólo cruzarás

conmigo tu mirada

si tan sólo creyeras

lo que siento por tí.

Ser tu amiga

no me hace tan feliz,

ya no puedo callar

fijate en mí.

todos: bravo!

tr: gracias

cy:-bueno los jueces dicen que la ganadora es...¡RAVEN!

todos: bravo!

tr: si bravo-sarcastica _ya se lo que hacer muahahaha_

tr: chico bestia podemos hablar en el pasillo

cb: am vale?-le vantando una ceja

-en el pasillo

tr: mira voy a hacer algo que siempre quise

cb: el que ?

tr: esto

_**CONTUNUARA**_

**yo: bueno hasta aqui esta parte, querria decir la cancion de starfire es "masoquismo" de "lola erase una vez", la de jinx es "santa no soy" de "rbd", la de raven es "enamorada" de "miranda" y la de terra es "fijate en mi" de "OV7" chao**

**besitos ;-)**


	7. traicion parte 2

_cb: el que?_

_tr: esto_

-en eso ella se acerca y le roba un beso juste en ese momento raven fue al pasillo a ver como estaba chico bestia y lo que vio no le gusto, quiso gritar pero lo que hizo fue volver al living pero no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas rebeldes se escaparan de sus ojos...

rv: _como pudo hacerme eso yo se que tenia dudas respecto a robin pero gracias a el ya no tengo dudas, lo amo, amo a chico bestia, amo a ese idiota que me ha usado,lo amo y el no me ama_-lagrimas salian de sus ojos amatista pero nadie lo noto excepto din

dn: que pasa hermanita?-preocupada

rv: que? oh nada-sollozo-nada

dn: no te creo-de brazos cruzados

rv: vale mira...

-mientras en el pasillo...

en el momento que rae salio cb se separo...

cb: terra mira eres linda pero solo eres mi amiga

tr: pero dame una oportunidad

cb: no-cortante-ademas no puedo serle infiel a mi novia

tr: te gusta alguien?-triste

cb: no, no me gusta, la amo la amo y ahora temo que lo haya visto

tr: y a quien amas?

cb: no importa

tr: si no lo dices como voy a saber que no mientes-cruzada de brazos

cb: -enfadado-tanto quieres saber?

-terra asiente

cb: pues es raven,vale,¡RAVEN!

tr: jajaja como vas a amar a esa bruja jajaja

cb: -enfadado-pues sera una bruja pero no una traidora como tu

-terra para de reir derepente

tr: estaba confusa ademas esa es un demonio no puede sentir como sabes que ella siente algo por ti?-con una ceja alzada

cb: pues...

tr: ha! cuando te des cuenta que la que amas soy yo ven

-y se va

cb: ¿me ama? yo la amo pero, ¿ella me ama?

-en la sala

rv: ...y despues me fui

dn: entiendo-triste- lo siento

rv: -llorando-me quiero ir

dn: ya acaba ahora la fiesta por que no vienes con speedy y con migo?

rv: vale

-llegan a junto speedy

sp: que pasaba?

dn: nada importante, te molesta si rae se queda con nosotros?

sp: claro que no,a quien le molestaria estar con dos chicas lindas

rv y dn: jijiji

-estubieron hablando los tres y ya era hora de irse

rb: bueno adios a to...-no termino al ver una escena, el resto al notar eso voltearon a ver **(incluyendo a cb)** y vieron a speedy con ...en un brazo rodeando su cintura a din y en el otro brazo rodeando el cuello de rae

-todos sonrieron pero cb salió corriendo y sollozando

cy: que le pasa a bestita?

sp: **(en la comversacion el tema de cb y tr y ahora speedy lo sabe)** creo que cre que le he robado a rae-enfadado-pero no tiene a quien robar

rv: -de brazos cruzados y sollozando-tu lo has dicho...

todos menos din rae y sp: ?

rb: bueno adios a todos

tte (1): chao

- ya idos los titanes este los otros se fueron a sus habitaciones,din al pasar por el cuarto de cb lo oyo llorar y se preocupo

dn: _y...si el no respondio el beso...uy uy uy_

-din sin autorizacion entro a su dormitorio y lo vio tirado en el suelo llorando

dn: que te pasa bestia?

cb: esto es el-sollozo-el fin-sollozo

dn: que pasa? _tonta como si no lo supieras_

cb: creo que rae vio como terra me beso pero yo la aleje por que yo amo a rae pero veo que ella ya no me ama-llora

dn: bestia ella te ama pero esta dolida muy dolida piensa que no la amas

cb: pero luego terra me dijo algo y alo mejor tu me puedes responder-sollozo

dn: claro

cb: terra me dijo que como ella no puede sentir ella no siente nada por mi

-de repente din le da un zape que dejo a cb en el suelo

cb: y eso a que viene?

dn: como te atreves -enfadada- no te as fijado que...os besais y nada explota que la abrazas y le das cumplidos y nada esplota- de brazos cruzados

cb: como?

dn: todas sus emociones esta de acuerdo en lo que siente rae por ti y no causan daños por que tú, y solo tú puedes hacer que ella sea libre de las barreras de sus emociones

cb: todas?

dn: SI!-se calma-todas hasta rebeldia,ira, negatividad... tú rompes sus reglas solo tú haces que timida este feliz, que ira se calme, que negatividad sea positiva...¡ROPES SUS REGLAS Y HACES QUE SIENTA!

cb: como voy a hacer que me perdone?

dn: tengo un plan tu duerme mañana saldremos por la mañana para unas cosas ok?

cb: ok

dn:hasta mañana

-en el cuerto de din

dn: sé lo que hay que hacer, esta claro que rae no le creera pero lo hará oh claro que lo hará- con una sonrisa maliciosa

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**BUENO CHAO ADIOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP SABREMOS EL PLAN DE DIN CHAO**

**BESITOS**


End file.
